


Мертвым детям не снятся сны

by Gypsy_Tart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, sterek, заигрывания с мифом про Аида и Персефону, стерек - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsy_Tart/pseuds/Gypsy_Tart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек в очередной раз собирается умереть за Стайлза.<br/>Жирные намеки на миф о похищении Персефоны Аидом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвым детям не снятся сны

Дерек умирает в огне.

Каждый день и каждую ночь он видит пламя, жестокое и ласковое, как дуновение весеннего ветра. Всплески красного и оранжевого, пожирающего плоть и кости.

Его мать кричит, и отец тянется к ней: обе его руки превращаются в пепел, так и не добравшись до нее.

Дерек видит огонь и переживает смерть раз за разом, хотя он никогда не был там, в пекле, и смерть лишь коснулась его плеча, нежно и мягко, предупреждая.

Дерек умирает каждый миг, что он дышит.

***

Стайлзу снятся сны.

Ему снится его мать, бледные губы и темные глаза. Ему снятся ее мягкие, как шелк, волосы и теплая улыбка. Ему снятся ее прощальные слова и ярость, что сожрала его, когда ее не стало.

Его мама умирала долго, но он все равно не смирился и не принял.

Пять ступеней, думает он, глядя на нее. Его мама лежит на кровати, бледные пальцы держатся за покрывало с такой силой, будто она тонет среди своих подушек и простыней.

Пять стадий, пять состояний.

Отрицание, думает он, глядя на самого себя, восьмилетнего, сидящего на краю кровати и рассказывающего матери истории о школе. Стадия первая, отрицание.

Он начал горевать о ней задолго до того, как она закрыла глаза в последний раз. Но даже сейчас, спустя - вечность или миг, сколько времени прошло? - столько лет, он все равно горюет о ней.

Стайлзу снятся сны, в которых его мать убивает его.

***

Дерек не похож на остальных.

Он замкнут в себе и в прошлом, как птица в клетке. Прутья слишком крепкие, а он слишком слаб, чтобы выбраться.

В клетке настолько просторно, что Дерек иногда забывает, что он в неволе.

Как сейчас, когда Стайлз - _живой, живой, живой_ \- так близко, что его дыхание касается его щеки. Руки Стайлза крепко держат его тело, прижимают грудью к груди.

\- Дыши! - яростно шипит мальчишка, и Дерек смотрит в темные (такие блестящие) глаза и на вздернутый нос. На родинки на щеке и шрам на подбородке. На губы, между которых жизнь и капли крови.

Дерек бы их слизал, но у него нет сил двигаться. Клетка держит его крепче Стайлза, но он все равно на миг забывает о ней.

\- Не смей подыхать, - зло продолжает Стайлз, впиваясь пальцами ему в шею, там, где рана, и кровь, и больно. - Не смей подыхать так, слышишь? Не сейчас!

Дерек бы рассмеялся, но ему хочется спать, так что он молчит и закрывает глаза.

А губы Стайлза накрывают его собственные, вдыхая жизнь и делясь кровью.

Пока его собственная стекает у мальчишки между пальцами.

***

Стайлз спасает его. В сотый, может, раз, а может в самый первый, платит ответной монетой. Тащит его тело до джипа и сажает на пассажирское сидение, измазанными в крови пальцами набирает вызубренный наизусть номер ("Дитон, он умирает, я не знаю, что делать, он умирает, он умрет!") и ведет машину по пустой дороге так быстро, что ему кажется, что в следущий поворот они точно не впишутся.

Они вписываются: и в повороты, и в жизнь. И Дерек открывает глаза - мертвые и холодные - и смотрит на Стайлза, как в первый раз, и Стайлз находит его руку и сжимает в своей.

Смерть - как подружка Дерека, верная соратница и попутчица. Ее тень нависает над ним, не забирая насовсем, но и не оставляя в покое.

Стайлз не знает, как долго она еще будет заигрывать с ними и отпускать Дерека обратно.

Когда пальцы Дерека мягко пожимают его ладонь в ответ - холодно, смертельно холодно, - Стайлзу на миг кажется, что на этот раз он не успел.

***

Дерек видит смерть.

В каждом отражении, в каждом взгляде на темное, безлунное небо, в каждой капле воды он видит ее, улыбчивую и нежную. Обещающую покой и любовь. Он бы пошел за ней, но мальчишка держит его крепко - пальцы, переплетенные с его собственными, рука об руку, - и он не может выбраться.

Смерть и не возражает. Дереку кажется, ее забавляют их игры и постоянное перетягивания каната (он - связующая нить, между смертью и Стайлзом, думает Дерек, мальчишкой, который наглотался горя и смерти так рано и быстро). Она просто ждет, но это ничего - у нее бесконечность в запасе.

\- Я отвезу тебя домой, - тихо говорит Стайлз. Его пальцы все еще выпачканы багровым. - Тебе надо отдохнуть. Вставай, большой парень.

Дерек встает, послушный и безмолвный, и смотрит на мальчишку перед собой. Стайлз смотрит в ответ и криво ухмыляется: кровь запеклась у него в уголке губ.

Дерек бы его поцеловал, но смерть - это заразно.

***

Стайлзу нестерпимо хочется разорвать швы на шее у Дерека, там, где Дитон, руки которого не дрожали, наложил их, чтобы Дерек снова мог дышать. Дерек и дышит, продолжая играть свою роль бога из машины, появляясь в самый ответственный момент, чтобы подставить свою шею вместо чужой.

Иногда - как сейчас - дословно.

Это Стайлзу демон с белыми глазами должен был перерубить шею, это кровь Стайлза должна была хлестать на землю густым черничным в темноте потоком, это Стайлз должен был умирать.

Но Дерек - Бог из машины, сверхъестественное вмешательство и тривиальная причина, по которой Стайлз цел и невредим. А Дерек, с Дереком опять все вроде в порядке.

Почти.

Стайлзу очень хочется разорвать швы и залезть внутрь раны пальцами, и забираться все дальше и дальше, пока он не выжмет последние капли крови из Дерека.

Дерек не должен - _выжить_ \- жить, и смерть это знает лучше них.

\- Голоден? - спрашивает Стайлз, когда Дерек падает на кровать посреди лофта, в своей грязной футболке и грязных джинсах.

Дерек качает головой: движение медленное и механическое.

\- А я да, - огрызается Стайлз. - Не все питаются злостью и самобичеванием, как ты.

Стадия вторая, гнев, думает он, глядя на тело Дерека, крепкое и сильное. Стадия вторая, я хочу тебя убить.

Руки его матери ложатся ему на шею - он обхватывает шею Дерека пальцами, рядом с зияющей раной - и сжимают, насмерть и больно.

Из Дерека вытекает кровь, из Стайлза - жизнь.

***

\- Хочешь есть, ешь, - говорит Дерек, закрывая глаза. - Только заткнись.

Стайлз злится, и его ярость волнами бежит по комнате, накрывая - как пламя, в котором горят кости, - их обоих покрывалом ненависти.

Стайлз смотрит на него, голодный, жадный и сердитый, а Дерек видит смерть, стоящую за его спиной, и он уже не так уверен, кого она хочет забрать: его, связанного гибелью семьи, или Стайлза, завернутого в кокон смерти матери.

Стайлз резко садится на пол и упирается лбом о колено. Дерек наблюдает за ним, потому что ему нечего сказать и нечем утешить.

\- Я думал, ты умрешь, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Я тоже, - соглашается Дерек.

Стайлз поднимает голову и моргает. В лофте темно и страшно даже Дереку, что уж говорить о нем. Он бы хотел, чтобы Стайлз сел рядом с ним и снова взял его руку в свою, но такое бывает только в сказках, а их история совсем из другого разряда.

\- Тебе жаль? - говорит Стайлз, и Дерек думает:

\- Что не умер?

Он думает:

\- Что спас тебя?

Он думает:

\- Что не справился?

И качает головой:

\- Нет.

Когда его мать сгорала заживо, кого она звала на помощь?

***

Стайлз заставляет себя подняться. Как заставляет себя жить и функционировать дальше каждый день, безмятежный и уравновешенный, словно ураган - в его голове - который представляет собою его жизнь - это всего лишь мелкое недоразумение.

Он включает воду, яростно отмывает руки - металлическая раковина блестит разводами красного - и сует под прохладную струю губку. Стирать с шеи раненного Дерека (чудовища, думает он, глядя в мертвые, мертвые глаза) кровь - это слегка самоубийство, но даже суицид кажется заманчивой идеей, когда Дерек пялится на него в ответ... так.

Будто все секреты вселенной сосредоточены в прикосновениях Стайлза, будто если Стайлз выживет - все будет хорошо.

Хорошо уже никогда не будет - перед самым концом мама плакала и звала его, а Стайлз сидел под дверью и зажимал уши ладонями, уговаривая себя не слышать, - но какая разница? Если Дереку хочется верить, то пусть.

Если это помогает Дереку умирать чуть дольше, то пусть, пусть, пусть.

Стайлз заключает сделку с богами: Дерек умирает чуть меньше каждый день, пока он живет.

Стадия третья, говорит он про себя, соскребая ногтями засохшую корку крови, стадия третья - компромисс.

***

Дерек ловит его пальцы.

Обычно такие проворные и быстрые, сегодня они никуда не годятся, будто Стайлз живет в замедленной съемке.

Пальцы, которые он держит в своих, холодные и дрожат. Дерек, подумав - или не подумав совсем - прижимает их к губам. Лижет, собирая что осталось от крови, прикусывает просто так.

Стайлз замирает - и оживает одновременно. Обводит кончиками контур его губ - в которые он дышал пару часов назад - и касается зубов. Под его прикосновениями они превращаются в клыки, а Дерек - в животное.

Чудовище из сказки. Тварь из легенды.

Мертвеца из старой городской истории, в которой целая семья сгорела заживо.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, - говорит Стайлз завороженно, глядя в красные нечеловеческие глаза.

И Дерек думает:

\- Слишком поздно.

И целует его пальцы.

***

Стадия четвертая: депрессия, решает Стайлз.

Рассвет занимается за окном пятнами розового и желтого, медленно расползаясь по небу всплесками акварели. Дерек так и не двигается и не выпускает его руку из своей, и чем больше краски за окном, тем меньше ее у него в глазах.

Если бы он не растратил всю любовь, что у него была, на свою мертвую мать, он мог бы влюбиться в это послушное чудовище перед собой. Он мог бы вдохнуть жизнь в него, и мог бы целовать сейчас чужие бледные губы, кусая, пока к ним не прильет кровь.

Но мать убила его годы назад, и единственная кровь, которая откликается на зов Стайлза, это та, что течет водопадом, забирая душу куда-то в никуда.

Он не способен вернуть к жизни даже своего отца, что уж говорить о чужих тварях из темного леса?

Стадия четвертая, самое темное горе. Море темного, черного горя.

Когда его мать умерла, Стайлз не плакал. Он разбил все стаканы до последнего, что были дома, и изрезал себе ладони - глубоко и много, так, что Мелиссе пришлось накладывать швы.

История повторяется, думает он. Швы на его ладонях и швы на шее Дерека.

Мертвые семьи и мертвые дети.

Стадия четвертая, скорбь.

Дерек медленно отпускает его руку и садится на кровати, напротив него. Лицом к лицу и телом к телу. Колени Дерека касаются его собственных, и Дерек кажется бесконечно молодым и очень старым.

Вне времени. Вне пространства. И вне жизни.

Мгновение замирает, и Стайлз представляет, что они проваливаются куда-то глубоко, под землю, в темноту и пустоту. Что странно - ему не страшно. 

Что страшно – ему не странно.

Дерек дышит глубоко и размеренно, но его глаза по-прежнему глубокого багряного оттенка, а когти царапают черные простыни.

Стайлз кладет руки ему на лицо.

За три дня до смерти Стайлз принес матери цветы. Нарциссы, потому что он ненавидел розы, а нарциссы цвели ярко и манили, будто нарисованные гуашью на белом полотне болезни и больниц.

Цветы все еще стояли в вазе, когда мама умерла.

Стадия четвертая, думает Стайлз, целуя Дерека, депрессия.

***

Стайлз целуется, будто огонь, пожирающий разум Дерека, пляшет и у него под кожей. Пальцы и губы жгут, и поцелуй кажется отравленным и болезненным, словно Стайлз - отрава, аконит, рябина.

Дерек держит его за плечи и целует в ответ, и когда он отстраняется, Стайлз выглядит ошеломленным - будто это Дерек поцеловал его. Свет, пробивающийся из окна собирается за ним, обволакивая тело золотым коконом. Даже его волосы светятся нимбом, и только Дерек остается на темной, нетронутой солнцем стороне кровати, в тени.

Дерек смотрит на него, сотканного из света, пока смерть подбирается к нему все ближе и ближе, и ее холодное дыхание уже касается кожи, разгоряченной поцелуем Стайлза.

Кэйт сказала ему, что он испорченный, сгнивший изнутри. Лора кричала, что он ни в чем не виноват.

Кэйт сожгла его семью, а Лору убил Питер: потому что Дерек был виноват, и он был сгнившим и испорченным, и Лора не могла спасти его - спасать было некого.

Дерек думает: простила ли она его тогда, за пару мгновений до смерти, или ей пришлось, наконец, поверить _(в правду)_ , что он и был виноват.

Скорее всего, она умерла до того, как осознать, что умирает и что происходит, и это пара очков в ее пользу: ее братья и сестры, ее мать и отец отлично осознавали, что умирают.

Стайлз кажется эфемерным и ненастоящим, как видение из сна, вызванного слабыми, не действующими таблетками для людей, которыми его пичкали после огня.

Дерек поднимается с кровати и идет к кухонному прилавку под пристальным взглядом Стайлза. На кухне все блестит: капли крови на белой поверхности, нож, брошенный на столешнице, хромированная поверхность холодильника, все светится и полыхает, как золото, как огонь.

(Дереку иногда снятся их крики, и он думает, что они зовут его, звали его, но он лежал на поле для лакросса и мечтал о будущем - которое отобрал у своей семьи).

В холодильнике почти пусто, только пара фруктов, и Дерек, прихватив один из них, возвращается обратно на постель.

Стайлз весь подбирается и наблюдает за ним настороженными глазами. Как будто он боится - и правильно - но Дерек не может понять, кого: Дерека или себя самого.

Зная Стайлза, ничего нельзя предположить.

Стайлз - как перевертыш, оборотень в человеческой шкуре, демон из (сказок на ночь) их недавнего кошмара. Дерек не умеет его разгадывать, но ему и не привыкать: он не понял Кэйт, он не догадался, что на уме у Лауры, он не сумел увидеть сумасшествие Питера.

Стайлз сидит и не двигается, застыв, как мертвый. Дерека тянет улыбнуться от аллегории - смерть в углу комнаты улыбнулась бы в ответ - но он молча садится рядом и разламывает гранат пополам.

Сок стекает по его пальцам, красный и прохладный, и Стайлз шумно вздыхает.

Солнце окончательно всходит за окном.

***

Сок течет, густой и красный, как текла кровь Дерека совсем давно-недавно. Стайлз хватает запястье Дерека, тянет его руку с половиной граната к себе и слизывает сок. Губы щиплет от кисловатого привкуса - кровь совсем другая - но он не обращает внимания. Дерек позволяет творить ему, что хочется, и ладно.

Стайлз думает о своем отце, который сегодня на ночном дежурстве и еще даже не вернулся домой, и который не знает, что его сын в очередной раз обвел смерть вокруг пальца - или что смерть снова обыграла его в своей бесконечной игре.

О Скотте, который за мили от Бикон-Хиллз, в колледже, который похоронил Эллисон и немного - себя, который заварил всю эту кашу и одновременно был абсолютно не виноват (если бы Стайлз только остался дома той ночью).

Он думает о Дереке, с мертвыми холодными глазами - и глазами цвета крови, цвета граната.

Он думает о смерти, ласковой и такой спокойной, готовой принять его в свои объятия, как мать раскрывает руки ребенку.

Он думает о своей матери и ее сумасшествии, о ее улыбке и ее криках, о розах, чьи шипы вцепились в ее мягкие ладони, и о невинных ярких нарциссах.

Набежавшее облако скрывает за собой солнце, и Стайлз тонет в тени, захватившей лофт.

Он думает, стадия пятая - принятие.

И собирает губами зерна граната с раскрытой ладони Дерека.

Смерть улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> И гранат, и нарциссы присутствуют в мифе о Персефоне и Аиде.


End file.
